


Secret Valentine

by orphan_account



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cards, Chocolates, Flowers, M/M, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sal woke up believing his day was going to be as boring as usual, but once he gets to school, he finds out that maybe it's a bit more interesting that he had thought.





	Secret Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written under an hour, so it is a bit sloppy. I hope you can find some interest in it and enjoy it. With that being said, Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy this lovely day with family, friends, and/or lover(s), or just by yourself! :)))

Sal sighed as he looked up at the calendar that hung on the fridge. _February 14 th_, the day couples love most. Valentine’s Day was something most lovebirds cherished. It was the day you could freely show your love for your partner without much judgment. There were many couples out there planning their entire day together, then there were some who were lonely on this holiday. Sal was definitely one of them. He had no-one to spend romantic time with. He could always spend it with Larry, Ash, or Todd, but he was sure they had plans already. Larry would probably be with his mother, Todd with his new boyfriend, and Ash… she was actually free.

 

Well, spending the whole day with someone didn’t matter right now. Sal still had school to go to. So, lazily, Sal made himself some breakfast, ate, dressed, and brushed his teeth. Today was going to be annoying with all the happy lovers expressing their feelings in the hallways. He couldn’t wait to see angsty teens making out against lockers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Sal stepped through the entrance of the building, the first person he saw was Ashley, standing right beside his locker. He made his way over to her, avoiding all of the students that were kissing and hugging.

 

“Sally...” The smirk on her lips and teasing tone of voice made his stomach churn. _Something was up_. “You have a little _something_ in your locker.”

 

Sal quirked an eyebrow, twisting the nob to the lock. As he opened his locker, a card slipped out and onto the floor. Before picking it up, he noticed a big box of chocolates and a dark red rose on top of his books. His heart skipped a beat as he admired the gifts. He could feel his face begin to burn as he retrieved the card and read it.

 

_“I know we’re not, like, together or anything but it felt weird to not say anything, so I got you a few things to express my feelings. It’s not a big deal. It doesn’t mean anything, so whatever. Don’t waste the candy and put the rose in a vase when you can. Happy Valentine’s Day, Sal Fisher.”_

_\- Someone_

 

Sal couldn’t help the smile that grew. This isn’t exactly how he previously imagined his day to go. He couldn’t believe he had gotten Valentines from someone. Usually, everyone just avoids him. He looked like a fictional serial killer, what normal person would be attracted to that?

 

“I wonder who sent this?” Sal looked over his shoulder, scanning the swarming teens to see anyone suspicious.

 

Ashley hummed. “I know who did.”

 

Sal furrowed his brows. “You do? How? Who was it?”

 

“How do you think they got into your locker?” Ashley smiled proudly, eyes fluttering. “I’m a great friend.”

 

Sal rolled his eyes, emitting a small chuckle. “Yeah, yeah. Who was it, Ash?”

 

Ashely just sighed and shook her head. “I love you, but I promised not to give their identity away. However, I can tell you their gender: _male_.”

 

Sal groaned. “What’s the point of telling me their gender? I don’t even know who it is!”

 

“Well, you can always shoot them a text?” Ash grabbed the card away from Sal, flipping it over to expose a few more notes.

 

_“If you decide you want to contact me: 000-000-0000. Don’t call, just text.”_

Sal scoffed. “Did you help them set this up? It sure looks that way.”

 

“Maybe, maybe not. It doesn’t matter. Why don’t you text them after school and ask to meet up or something?”

 

Sal didn’t even get to get out another sentence- the bell rang and Ashley was off to her first class, leaving Sal behind to wonder who it really was who took time out of their day to pick out Valentine gifts for him. Did someone really like him like _that_?

 

_Maybe I will ask to meet up, Ash…_

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I am a huge sucker for Travis x Sal.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and kudos. If you find any mistakes that I missed, please point it out!


End file.
